Call Me PJ
by RainbowMeifwa
Summary: Three year old PaperJam, the daughter of Ink and Error sans wakes up in a world of ruins due to one of their parents' battles. As she explores she discovers new worlds and new friends. This is the story of her new found life. Rated Teen just in case.
1. Chapter 1-Awake

I wasn't created through my parents love for each other but rather their LOVE for each other. I'm different, stranger rather, and I know it. My mom represents creation and my dad, well, destruction. Due to this they have had many battles throughout the years. These battles gave birth to me. I am made up of the residue of their battles, strange right? I _am_ a _mistake._

I open my eyes for the first time, new life. Though how and why didn't matter. What matters is where, where am I, where are the others? I'm not one to be patient and wait so I stand up and start to look around. To my left, wasteland of what used to be a building of some sort. To my right, just ruble and more wastelands. Though there seems to be evidence of a fight, and abstract artists? Puddles and splatters of paint and color are everywhere. I'm now more confused than ever.

I stand in silence for a while puzzling about what happened here, that's when I realized it wasn't silent. Off in the distance I heard dripping, and being in the curious mood I am, and the fact the there isn't much else to do i go to investigate. An endless amount of water droplets are casually dropping from the rocky roof to the cold stone floor in a never changing puddle. I continue to explore this strange moist habitat.

It seems to just be a broken down wasteland full of nothing but ruble, rivers, waterfalls, rocks, and lots of random colors. Finally I open my mouth and sounds that I didn't realize capable of came, "Hello!?" But nobody came, such a strange place to just, appear. Then I saw a blinding light, the exit.

I blinked until I got used to the lighting change. There was a lot of white, I cautiously walked into the white expecting something bad to happen. Everything when black! I screamed with terror of what happened to me, when I realized I shut my eyes with anxiety. I opened my eyes felling much better. It didn't hurt me, the white doesn't hurt!

Feeling as confident as a young child who just woke up in a strange world could, I scurried off through the white to explore more. Remains of a town were scatter about everywhere as well as yet some more color. I don't mind all the color, I actually feel safe with it, it's just getting old. I want to explore, have an adventure, find new things but there is always so much random color splattered everywhere.

...Wait a second there is color splattered everywhere! Maybe the color has something to do with what happened here or why I'm here. I walk towards the color splats and examine them. Nothing seems out of the ordinary about them, except the fact that there here in the first place. Maybe it only appears that way, only one way to find out.

I stick my hand into the thin puddle of color I stick my arm in till it reaches my elbow then weirded out, and quite afraid I quickly pull it out. It seemed to go on forever! I checked my arm for anything wrong at all, nothing. I sighed with relief, nothing has hurt me at all I'm perfectly safe. Wondering what it's like in the puddle and being filled with over confidence I close my eyes and take a deep breath to hold then stick my head into the thin puddle.

It feels wet but then I felt dry air. I slowly open my eyes to find that the puddle goes straight through to another place! though it looks the same but less ruined. Then it hits me, PEOPLE! I frantically put my arms through the puddle and pull myself up. No one seemed to notice me, at first anyways. I liked how everyone walked by hardly bating an eye towards me, it gives me a feeling of safety. Their quiet conversations feel calming, until... "PAPS, COME LOOK ITS ANOTHER SKELETON!"


	2. Chapter 2-I'm PaperJam

The Shouting startled me and I was just about ready to go back through the puddle to my safe spot. That's when two blue gloved hands grabbed me by the sides and lift me up. I started screaming my head off and squirming as much as possible doing anything I could to get away. That only made things worse, the hands in response gripped tighter to not drop me. When they were squeezing me firmly I realized I stood no chance and stopped fighting it. Instead I turned my head and stared up at them, wet stuff leaking from my eyes.

The owner of the hands seemed to be a teen, they were wearing light blue and grey armor like clothing. He had a bright blue scarf tied around their neck with a neat bow. They were a small skeleton about double my size. His eyes were blue circles with a star shaped hole in the middle and he had a huge smile.

With the sight of me crying and looking so scared his smile quickly turned upside down. "Oh dear, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to make you cry! What's wrong!?" he cried out in dismay. I stopped crying for a little seeing as he now seemed harmless.

His eyes were filled with concern and he seemed to be feeling bad about making me cry. I felt sorry for him and wanted to cheer him up somehow. I managed to force out, "Forgive." He was taken aback by this but gave me a small smile. But then the absolute worst thing happened, a tall scary man came with a fire stick in his mouth. I once again began to break free of his hold to get away from the scary man who was four times my size. The man spoke, "What do you need Blue?"

"First off don't smoke! Second I found another skeleton!" he said fighting to keep a hold of me. The scary man looked puzzled then looked down and started stare at me. In response I nervously looked up at him. Our eyes met, I began to panic again and was kicking and squirming with all my might. "Can we keep them Paps!?" he cried squeezing me tightly to my alarm. Paps is what he is calling the scary man and the scary man calls him Blue.

My face was buried in Blue's chest and I couldn't do anything to stop it. Two hands grabbed me firmly but at the same time gently. They carefully pulled my away from Blue's grasp. My hero! But then I realized the scary man was the one who rescued me from blue. A wave of shock filled horror hit me, but he just put me down softly. "Blueberry you were freaking her out. Give her her space. You wouldn't like it if a tall stranger gabbed you and stated smothering you, now would you?" he said sternly. "Well, I guess not… your right I'm sorry" Blue said.

I smiled at Blue and Paps who were standing next to each other looking at me. "So, what's you name girly?" Paps asked me kindly. With that I just gave him a blank stare. What is my name? After a while of thinking a voice echoed in my head PaperJam. "PaperJam!" I reply quickly, not wanting to talk to them really. "I'm the Magnificent Sans, and this is my older brother Papyrus! Most people call me Blue or Blueberry though," Blue exclaimed proudly.

"And where did you come from PaperJam?" Papyrus question me further. I pointed to the puddle in response. "Who are your parents?" Papyrus asked. With that I just stared at him wondering what he was talking about until I finally spoke up, "Parents?" That shock Papyrus and Blueberry so much that their jaws dropped. That just made me more confused, and frustrated as they tried to explain to no avail.

In the end my eyes felt heavy until I could barely keep them open. "You can sleep with me in my room PaperJam!" Blueberry suggested and I nodded yes. With a gigantic smile he ran off towards his room. Turns out we were just outside of their house the whole time. Papyrus scooped me up into his arms and took me to his brother's room. I crawled into the bed and instantly dozed off.

**Would you like me to add my OC frisks and sans and papyrus sister to the aus or as a separate au? Or plainly not at all?**


	3. Chapter 3-Gabriola

**Since no one replied to the last question I decided to add all my OCs to the AUs. I only own Gabriola, Andrew, and Mabel And will give the names of my others as I see fit to add them into the story. Thanks to those who have read my last chapters and are continuing to read. Special thanks to Leslieclay01 and for reviewing and dream1990 for favoriting. You guys are what make me confident enough to share this with you all.**

I woke up to the sounds of someone stomping up the stairs and down the hall. A door slammed, hard and very loudly. I looked over Blueberry was still sound asleep in the little makeshift bed he set up for himself on the floor. He wanting to be a good host for his first sleepover let me sleep on his bed by myself.

I got up realizing it was still early in the night though my curiosity was a stronger force then my exhaustion. After all, how could I not be so curios, everything is new to me. Nothing has hurt me only scared me in which they turned out to be harmless after all.

I crept out of the room, although I didn't really expect Blueberry to wake up after all the noise didn't earlier. Once outside the room I carefully closed the door to not make any noise. I down at the first floor through the gate at the edge of the second floor. Papyrus was asleep on the couch. I counted the number of doors on the second floor, four. The one closest to the stairs was Blueberry's room. I went to the next door and slowly opened it, the bathroom. I went towards the next door and turned the door knob. It wouldn't turn, I thought is was stuck and started turning and pulling harder. When that didn't work I franticly turned it over and over again.

"Enough! Sans, Papyrus? I don't care! Who ever you are, stop!" someone shouted at me from inside. This surprised me, there were only supposed to be two living here. Then I thought I only met two people who were living here and I was stupid to just assume. "Hello?" I called into the room, pressing my mouth to the crack of the door. I heard foot steps and mumbling, "What in the world is a kid doing here?"

The door made a clicking sound then opened quite quickly, causing me to jump back to avoid getting hit. A young looking skeleton stood there looking at me funny. She was wearing a dark magenta skirt that went to her knees with a dark grey shirt that went down to her elbows. She had light purple and dark purple striped leg warmer sock things that didn't quite make it to her knees with shiny black shoes with a bit of a raised heel. Somehow, she managed to get a lilac heart shaped hair clip on her head.

She rolled her eyes and slammed the door once more, the click sound returned again. I just stared at the door still in the sitting position from when I jumped back. "That's our younger sister Gabriola. She is in the moody teen age so don't mind her, she probably just doesn't care to deal with you right now. Best not to get her on your bad side, she gets real sour towards you if you do," Papyrus advised.

"You sleeping?!" I said puzzled. Catching on to what I meant by that papyrus claimed, "Woke up when you snuck out of Blue's room. I was keeping my eyes closed though. When Gabby opened the door to you I got curious I went up here." I know for sure he didn't come up here unless he is a stealth ninja. I took a good look at him up and down, nope not the type to be that quiet. Then again, he may just seem that way.

"Quiet down!" Gabriola yelled from inside the room. Now that I fulfilled my curiosity I felt an overwhelming amount of tiredness. A noise I couldn't hold back came when I was forced to open my mouth. "You're yawning it's time for bed," Papyrus grinned. He picked me up like a baby and carried me off to bed once again. I nearly fell asleep in his gentle arms.

I woke earlier than I would've liked due to an excited Blueberry, who was trying his hardest to stay quiet. At first I was confused as to where I was and what was happening. The last thing I remembered was papyrus carrying me off to bed then being woken up by who knows what Blueberry is doing.

Rubbing my eyes, I let out a small groan. Blue turned around to see me sitting in bed. "Oh I'm sorry to wake you up!" he exclaimed apologetically. I gave him a small smile as an answer seeing as I'm still learning how to interact with others. He gave me a big smile in return. "Are you hungry?" he asked. My face lit up when he said that making it seem like he was gonna give me food. I scrambled out of bed in a hurry to show that I was hungry. I rushed towards Blue who was watching me the whole time for a response. I grabbed his hand and started jumping up and down. I then hand still in my grasp ran towards the door. Blueberry took that response as a yes.

He opened the door and we walked outside together to the kitchen. He placed me on a chair at the table and went off to make us breakfast. It looked wonderful, he perfectly cooked a "sunny side up" egg for me. It sizzled slightly with mouthwatering steam. The bottom and edges were perfectly browned. I being extremely hungry ate it quickly. It was soo delicious, better than it looked even. It felt so warm and the yolk was so gooey and rich. Its tasted even better with th crunchy yet soft toast topped with salty, creamy butter.

After we were done Blue and I were putting together some hundred piece puzzles to pass the time. A couple hours later a door opened with a bang. By that I mean it was recklessly flung open and slammed into the wall causing a huge banging noise. Gabriola came down stairs slowly she was a tired mess, definitely not a morning person. Blue was already halfway finished cooking another meal. "Sans! Food… please!" Gabriola ordered Blueberry in a grumpy manner. "Already on it Gabby!" Blue called back hurrying to finish her breakfast.

**What are your favorite AUs? Mine are the swaps.**

**Wow I started writing after dinner and when i stopped it was early in the morning, I'm gonna sleep in today XD. Yes I was hungry during the egg scene, and yes I made that very egg afterwards.**


	4. Chapter 4-Run Away

Gabriola was leaning against her arm, looking really tired. I was just watching her for a while. Her gazed turned towards me and I quickly looked away. "What are you looking at?!" she grumbled. I felt uncomfortable being next to her.

She sighed deeply and gave me a small smile, "What's your name sweetie?" "P-PaperJam," I replied unsteadily. "So, what are you doing here PJ?" she challenged. "Ooh, PJ is a good nickname for you PaperJam!" Blue claimed handing Gabriola her food. I gulped and eased up a bit. "Explore," I shakily replied hoping she would get what I wanted to say. She just stared at me for a moment and then went back to eating in silence.

I carefully let myself drop to the floor and started to walk towards the door. Then with a slight flash of orange Papyrus appeared in front of me. I fell back and screamed with the sudden appearance of the towering skeleton. This alarmed both Blue and Paps whom rushed over to comfort me. I was quietly sobbing into Blueberry's scarf while he was holding me tightly. "Papyrus you idiot! Maybe look before you use that stupid power of yours! Better yet don't use it when a skittish child is in the house!" Gabriola yelled at Paps.

Blueberry took me to his room then left to talk with the rest. I could faintly hear them talking about me. Blue, Paps, and Gabriola all walked up the stairs. Blue entered the room while Paps stood by the door and Gabriola walked past to her room. "PJ, get ready! We are going into town to see if anyone is missing you!" Blue cried striking a heroic pose. "Yep we're gonna try to find your family little Jammy," Paps said.

Honestly, I wanted to know where they were too, that is if I even have a family. I smiled at them. "Okay let's go guys!" Gabriola called walking down the stairs to the front door. Blue, Paps, and I followed from behind. Gabriola had a magenta coat on zipped up and hood on, unlike Paps who never had his jacket hood on. She then proceeded to open the door and walk out into the cold.

Paps noticed me shivering and gave me his really huge jacket. I felt as though I would never be able to move in this thing. He chuckled and picked me up like a baby and moved the jacket out of my face. We smiled at each other and caught up with Blue and Gabriola who were already a few meters ahead. They continuously knocked on people's doors asking if they knew me or where I live. Paps even checked the ruins. No one even knew I existed.

Paps took me home while the others searched the rest of the underground. We played a few games. An hour later, they came back claiming they couldn't find anything. I was disappointed but not surprised. "Can we keep her then? She can be our adopted sister!" Blue pleaded. "Sorry Blue, but don't you find it weird how she just came out of nowhere? What if she is from another au and somehow ended up here," Gabriola questioned.

Blue sighed and replied, "I guess. If she is though Ink would know which one. I will get her now." He then ran to his room. So many questions are going through my mind, what do they mean au, who or what is ink, should I be worried? From what I can tell they are going to take me away from them. I won't be going anywhere that I don't go myself. Sorry Blue and Paps I'm not waiting for this "Ink". I snuck out the front door. I ran back to the puddle I came from and took one last look at the house. "Bye," I whispered to no one in particular. I went into the puddle once more.


End file.
